1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a method for verifying representativeness of a sample collected in a contaminated soil.
2. Description of the Related Art
The sampling method according to the current standard for the environmental pollution test is as follows.
Although the soil sampling is a simple work, the soil is not uniformly distributed in the vertical and horizontal directions, so the soil sample must be carefully collected because the collected sample stands for the target region. The sampling error is always greater than the analysis and measurement error, so the soil sample must be carefully and accurately collected.
In the case of the farm land, five to ten points are selected in a zigzag manner from the target region. In the case of other regions, such as a factory region, a reclamation region and a street region, five points are selected, in which one point serves as the center of the target region and four points are located at four corners around the one point within 5 to 10 m. If the distance between adjacent points is insufficient due to facilities installed in the target region, the distance can be appropriately adjusted.
However, a method for determining the number of samples to be collected based on the area and depth of the soil contamination survey region and a method for verifying the representativeness of the collected sample have not been suggested yet. Thus, a surveyor determines the number of samples to be collected according to the survey purpose, so serious problems raise in relation to the representativeness of the collected sample.
Therefore, it is necessary to develop a method for determining the number of samples to be collected and verifying the representativeness of the collected sample when the sample is collected vertically and horizontally in the contaminated soil.